Talk:Lucas and Maya/@comment-26062427-20150731213313/@comment-26656260-20150731233549
I feel exactly the same. It's sure that Rucas is cute, i don't say that they aren't, but I don't ship them because I don't feel anything with them. It's weird to say that, i know, but it's like Lucaya have something that Rucas doesn't have. I'm sure that nobody will understand what I mean by "have something", but it's complicated to say or to explain (maybe for someone it will be simple, but not for me). Plus, if I'm Lucaya, it's not just by how they look like. The first time i saw GMV, i didn't know what was that TV show. I was just curious to see what it is (and I'm happy about that :P). The first episode I saw was Girl Meets Friendship. Even if in the beginning it had a little Rucas moment and I saw how Riley looked to Lucas, just by how Maya and Lucas "play" (I mean by the song of Maya and everything) and their "game", they were so cute together and I knew automatically that I ship them! I didn't have to know who they are or something else to tell me if I ship them. I just look at them and I knew it. Whatever, I'm not here to talk about my life :') What I wanted to say is that Lucaya is...I don't know how to say, but I know that I start to be angry to see every time a Lucaya moment and just after a Rucas moment. It can't just have ONE episode with more Lucaya moments or just don't a Rucas moment after? I don't want to start a war between Rucas and Laya, but it's really exasperating (i don't know if it's the best word to choose...but wtv) to be so happy to see a Lucaya moment and just after we see a perfect Rucas moment...It's starting to make me feel so raaaaaaaaah!! I think it's time for me to stop talking (or writing) so much because after I will write a novel, but I think that someone thinks like me, maybe. For Maya and Riley, I understand that Maya doesn't want to hurt Riley, but if Riley is a real good friend, of what will she be mad at? She will be mad that something really good will happen to Maya? Mad that Maya is finally happy and feel good? Seriously, that makes me feel, I don't know, like bad. If I have a friend like that too, I know that I won't hurt her. But I just think that Riley needs to see that Lucas is her first crush and maybe just a crush. Plus, a lot of people think that Maya ship Rucas. I don't really think that. I don't think that she wants so much from the bottom of her heart that they will be together and have together the best life that everyone want. I think that she just wants Riley to feel good, so if she seems happy with Lucas, she doesn't want that something will break her with that. So I don't think she ship them so much and I don't think have heard her tell someone that...or maybe she did and I'm so stupid so I forget :') I think I said what I wanted to say. Sorry if you see so many errors, I'm really bad at English...:/ I hope that you were capable to understand what I tried to say. Plus, I looooooove the new "backround" of the site:') So cute the new pictures!